fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tohara Ichigo
Tohara Ichigo | Relationships | Gallery |image = Civilian= |-|Pretty Cure= |katakana = 兎原いちご|romaji = Tohara ichigo|age = 14|SecondColor = DeepPink|birthday date = 4th April|gender = Female|hcolor = Dark Brown|ecolor = Red|home = Ichigozaka|relative = Tohara Ichika (mother) Tohara Kason (father)|enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure|cure = Cure Cheesecake|curehair = Light Pink|cureeye = Cherry Blossom Pink|tcolor = Pink|power = Water|season = YumeYume☆Pretty Cure A La Mode|appearance = YYPCALM01 (Ichigo) YYPCALM02 (Cure Cheesecake)|seiyuu = Kayano Ai}} '|兎原いちご}} is one of the main characters of ''YumeYume☆Pretty Cure A La Mode''. Daughter of the famous patissiere, Tohara Ichika, Ichigo is a colourful and happy go lucky girl who is also Miel's best friend. Ichigo is often described to have the energetic nature of a "dolphin". However, she can have trouble getting along with others due to having a tsundere like nature. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Cheesecake, having the theme of dolphins and cheesecakes. Her theme colour is pink. She represents energy and happiness while having powers related to water. Profile * Name: Tohara Ichigo (兎原いちご) * Gender: Female * Age: 14 * Birthdate: 4th April * Zodiac: Aries * Blood Type: A+ * Height: 149cm * Pretty Cure Info: ** Name: Cure Cheesecake (キュアチーズケーキ) ** Animal Sweet: Dolphin Cheesecake ** Power: '''Water ** '''Represents: '''Energy and Happiness ** '''Theme Color: Pink * Seiyuu: Kayano Ai (茅野愛衣) Appearance Ichigo is slightly short for her age, being around 20cm shorter than a student of average height. Her hair is dark brown, unlike her mother's, and reaches just past her shoulders and is tied into a high ponytail held up using her mother's signature strawberry hairtie. Her eyes are red. Her summer wear consists of a... Her winter wear consists of a... As Cure Cheescake, her hair turns light pink, remaining in a high ponytail yet it grows longer and twists at the bottom. The strawberry hairtie also gets replaced with a bright pink bow. Her outfit features a dolphin tail-like fabric at the back while having a bright pink headband that has a strawberry hairclip attached to it. Her eyes also shift colour from red to cherry blossom pink. Her wear... Personality Daughter of the famous patissiere, Tohara Ichika, Ichigo is a colourful and happy go lucky girl who is also Miel's best friend. Ichigo is often described to have the energetic nature of a "dolphin". However, she can have trouble getting along with others due to having a tsundere like nature. Cure Cheesecake is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ichigo who represents the energy and happiness of the seas while being represented by cheesecakes and dolphins. Additionally, her theme colour is pink. In order to transform, Ichigo needs to have her Dolphin Cheescake Animal Sweet and she also needs her Sweets Pact in addition of having to shout the transformation phrase: "Cure La Mode・Shining Decoration!". Her main purification attack is Cheesecake Splash. Transformation Attacks * Etymology means "rabbit field" or "field of rabbits" with meaning "rabbit", this being a possible reference to her mother's rabbit like nature and previous role as Cure Whip, while means "field". is a rare Japanese feminine given name meaning "strawberry"https://www.behindthename.com/name/ichigo/submitted, which can reference her Pretty Cure alter ego as cheesecakes are commonly known for using strawberries. Therefore, her name means "strawberry of the rabbit field" Cure Cheesecake ''means "a sweet dessert consisting of one or more layers. The main, and thickest layer, consists of a mixture of soft, fresh cheese (typically cream cheese or ricotta), eggs, vanilla and sugar; if there is a bottom layer it often consists of a crust or base made from crushed cookies (or digestive biscuits), graham crackers, pastry, or sponge cake."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheesecake Songs Ichigo's voice actress, '''Kayano Ai', has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This involving duets and group songs with Yuuki Aoi (who voices Kirahoshi Miel/Cure Canelé), Iida Riho (who voices Arisugawa Yumi/Cure Cerise), Sakura Ayane (who voices Kenjō Sumire/Cure Madeleine), Nonaka Ai (who voices Kenjō Akari/Cure Toffee) and Hikasa Yoko (who voices Aomi Tsubasa/Cure Sorbet). Her first character song and her version of the first ending song can be found in her character album, YumeYume☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Suite Melodia 2. Solo * [[STRAW ♡ BERRY|'STRAW ♡ BERRY']] * [[☆A La A La Mode☆|'☆A La A La Mode☆ ~Cure Cheesecake version~']] Duets Trivia * She shares her voice actress with Akatsuki Kirika from the Senki Zesshou Symphogear series. ** Coincidentally, like Kirika, she has an energetic nature. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Water using Cures